dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx SEASON II: Elsa la Conti vs Anonym
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! As Elsa (No FROZEN BULLSHIT HERE!) entered a church for answers as to how to stop Parace L'sia, all she got was a Bulletime dodging of a Nun's Gun. With nothing left to do but break Holy Law, Will the one that hates FROZEN put her Arcana of Punishment to good use? or will this Rogue Priestess murder Elsa, and get away with it...? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning Elsa la Conti entered the Church of the Divine Trinity, trying to find a certain traitor to religion. She started by asking a certain Sister about the situation... Elsa: Sister... Uh... This can't be your name, Double. Sister Double: Hmm? Another religious follower? Surely you mustn't any pain within, right? Elsa: Actually, I do, Sister Double. If that's even your name. Sister Double: Indeed it is, and what pains your soul? Elsa: It's about Clarice. Her peers see her as a traitor to religion, and I'm chastised for defending her demonic status. Not even her allies will back her up now... Sister Double: Backing up your best friend regardless of exile... How very brave of you indeed. While others would say so, there's nothing foolish about proving one's innocence, even if it means putting yourself in checkmate... Elsa: So what the hell am I supposed to- Then, a gun fired, probably a revolver... POW! Sister Double: It's up to you now... The crossroads of your destiny have opened... Which path will you choose...? Sister Double then fell to the ground, dead. Elsa had no time to mourn. Her anger was directly to the assailant of an Eldritch Abomination... Elsa: You bitch! What do you want with me?! Anonym: I am Anonym of The Sacred Club sect: Heresy. My Religious Sect has been hired by your church to kill you on sight. Elsa: OI! Whatever happened to "Thou Shalt NOT Kill."?! Anonym got her revolvers ready, and Elsa got Crux; a magic cross tonfa ready to engage Holy War on herself... The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' Elsa started by Whipping at the opponent, and dragging her. She used Crux, her aforementioned cross-tonfa to beat the crap out of Anonym. the combo broke as Anonym fired a shot, stunning Elsa. That wasn't the end; she fired 4 more rounds, dealing mortal damage. Anonym then reloaded her revolvers quicker than an old western outlaw. Elsa then leapt at Anonym, and slammed at her, Worse, Anonym put her in checkmate... She fired 3 rounds before beating Elsa's face. Elsa was getting mad now. She has never been outclassed by another nun like her in her life! Elsa then put her Arcana abilities to good use; doing a Reppuken-esque projectile that distracted Anonym for a bit, yet was dragged yet again, just as Elsa transformed Crux into a Sword, and slashed away. Anonym: You're more useful than I thought. I was wrong about you... Elsa: Pathetic, coming from someone I wish not to slaughter like a SHEEP! Elsa then used her Arcana Blaze to slam a sword down on Anonym. This did far too little... Anonym then fired all six rounds before reloading. Anonym: Pathetic. Clearly... I can't make up my mind. Pissed off that Anonym is winning, Elsa then transformed Crux into a Halbred, and slashed her endlessly. Clearly this should end the fight regardless... DBx? But Anonym came back to life, damaging Elsa in the process... Now both health portions are low, but even... Elsa: You little shit! You should be in Hell! Anonym: Correction, my confused, young sister... Anonym's guns cocked. Anonym: Your fight will end with you dying, and DECAYING! Elsa: That will only prove my point... Elsa then flipped a bullet. Elsa: THAT YOU'RE A MONSTER THAT BETRAYED US!!! Elsa's gun fired, but Anonym swatted the round with her own revolver. Elsa tried once more, it failed. Anonym: Was that your best attack? Elsa couldn't even breathe with Anonym's unholy glare leering at her. Anonym: Now let me show you mine. Anonym reloaded back to 6 Rounds and pulled off a Fallout 3 reference. 6 rounds that blew up Elsa easily. Anonym: I pray to the heavens that you shall not be accepted... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF IS TAKING OVER! THE WINNER IS... ANONYM! Elsa la Conti is from ARCANA HEART, owned by EXAMU. Anonym is from AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF, owned by SUBTLE STYLE. Guest starring Double from SKULLGIRLS, owned by lab zero games (FUCK YOU!). Category:Nuns Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts